The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating paralyzed persons, and more particularly, a computer controlled method and apparatus for stimulating the muscles of a paralyzed person to operate an exercycle or the like. Paralyzed individuals frequently suffer from seemingly unrelated health problems that arise as a consequence of their paralysis. For example, in the case of paraplegics, decreased physical activity due to non-use of the muscles of the lower body can often lead to various problems such as poor circulation, cardiovascular disease, and a loss of calcium from the bones, which then become vulnerable to fractures.
The invention which is disclosed and claimed herein has particular value in the treatment of persons who have suffered injuries resulting in spinal cord damage. This particular type of damage often times produces partial or total paralysis of muscles which are controlled from a point below the point of spinal cord damage. It is well known that the muscles themselves are undamaged and that atrophy can be avoided by a program of exercise. Prior art treatment of paraplegics and quadriplegics has therefore commonly employed manual manipulation of the legs, as well as massaging and use of mechanical vibrators. More recently the treatment has involved use of motor-driven devices for automatic manipulation, as taught for instance in Madison U.S. Pat. No. 373,174 and in Marino U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,495.
It will be appreciated that the prior art techniques are merely "passive" in nature and do not exercise the muscles in the true sense. That is, the muscles are moved, but they are not caused to do any work. Thus while atrophy is avoided, muscle tone is not maintained, and the cardiovascular system is not exercised.